


Warmth

by kattytoofatty



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattytoofatty/pseuds/kattytoofatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at events post-episode 04. Simon/Jake-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So Simon/Jake is my new obsession. They are amazing, and Cuffs is awesome. I was offended by the lack of stories in this fandom, so I thought I'd contribute!  
> I'm writing straight into AO3, because I think I've lost my memory stick with all my stories on :'( so if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, please let me know and I'll sort them as soon as.  
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Cuffs, or the characters Simon and Jake, I just find them too adorable for my own good and couldn't resist writing about them. Cuffs belongs to its writers and the BBC
> 
> Enjoy!

Jake was warm and sleepy. He'd had a moment, since storming out on his Dad and showing up at Simon's place, laden with bags of his things, when he'd felt sort of ... empty. His anger at his Dad had dissipated reasonably quickly; all of a sudden sadness had welled up inside him. The idea of loosing his Mum was suddenly a very real thing, and Jake found himself crying all over a bewildered Simon. They sat on cuddled up on Simon's sofa for the better part of an hour as Jake sobbed his story out and Simon did his best to console him. It had taken a while, and they'd both been too tired to do anything other than order take-away for dinner. The pizza was doughy and hot, and the cheese all melt-y and gooey; the fact that Jake was able to kiss stray tomato from the corner of Simon's mouth was an added bonus. All this had gone a long way to making Jake feel better, and being with Simon had definitely helped with that. Simon just had a way of making things ... go away. Or feel like they had at least. He knew that as soon as he stepped outside Simon's door he'd have to face his Dad, but here, snuggled under the soft covers of Simon's bed, Simon snuffling softly in his sleep beside him, none of it mattered. To his credit, Simon hadn't even blinked when Jake had appeared, just grinned that grin that made Jake's knees weak and stepped aside, letting him in. Jake had thanked him by sucking his dick, but he knew he'd have to say it properly in the morning.

Simon shifted in his sleep, mumbling quietly. He flung his arm out above his head, and Jake couldn't resist the silent invitation to snuggle up to his side. He wiggled as carefully as he could until he'd sandwiched himself under Simon's arm and wedged a leg between his; Simon woke up anyway. He jumped slightly and looked down. His eyes refused to stay open and his brow scrunched adorably, and he made little noises as Jake peppered his face with kisses, in recompense for having disturbed him.

"Sorry"

Simon made another noise and flopped back down on the pillow. He shifted his body and moved his arm down to cuddle Jake properly. They lay there in the darkness, cosy and content. Simon fell back asleep quite quickly; Jake lay there for a bit longer, listening to the thud of Simon's heartbeat under his ear, and the clicking of the radiator as it cooled down. Tomorrow he'd have to get up and face the world again. But for now, all that mattered was the two of them.


End file.
